Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson is one of the Original Vampires and one of the oldest and deadliest immortal creatures in the world. He is the second son of Mikael and Esther. Finn is the younger brother of a deceased unnamed older brother, and the older brother of Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Henrik. He is also the maternal older half-brother of Niklaus and the uncle of Hope, the daughter of Klaus and Hayley Marshall. Finn as an Original Vampire is equally strong as his brothers, he was trained to hunt and fight by his father, but his combat prowess is yet to be seen. He is shown to be even more noble and moral than Elijah but is more distant to his siblings as he views them as monsters. Finn once had a loving relationship with his sister and all his brothers, but that changed after they became the very first vampires, and after he saw how they acted, he emotionally distanced himself from his siblings. He still cared about them enough that he stayed with them but held a judgemental attitude towards them, especally Niklaus whose relationship with Finn became hostile, which made Klaus decide to leave the White Oak Ash Dagger in Finn after The Brotherhood of the Five attacked them. However after Elijah un-daggered him, he along with his three siblings decided to leave Klaus, making him alone with no family. After his mother's return, he and Esther conspired together to link all the remaining Original Vampires, so they could all be killed once Finn was to sacrifice himself, and this didn't change until he was reunited with his old flame Sage. Finn's first appearance is in the episode Bringing Out The Dead when Elijah removed the dagger from him, Kol and Rebekah. Not long after he was revived from the dagger, he began plotting wih his mother on how to kill Klaus by linking all the siblings together, then Finn would sacrifice himself. Finn and his Mother threw a party to disguise their motives. They planned to have Esther talk to Elena and convince her give her doppleganger blood and to convince Elijah that all Esther wanted was to have their family reunited. When Esther had brief doubts, Finn reminds her that she is doing the right thing and when it is time he'll be ready to die. Their plan however was foiled by Eijah's plan to use the Salvatore brothers to help them or Elena would die. Finn then disappears, Klaus finds him and tries to get him to help but he won't, until he saw Sage. Finn then gives Klaus his blood to unlink the siblings, Finn and Sage reconcile with old memories of Mystic Falls. Finn was killed in The Murder of One by Matt Donovan with the White Oak Stake. It is revealed by Rebekah that Finn wasn't daggered by Klaus but by The Brotherhood of the Five, however, Klaus left him daggered because he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude towards Klaus and his evil ways. His sister Rebekah never liked that Finn remained daggered for almost 900 years and after his death, she mourned him and cried for him unlike Klaus who said he was better off in death and that he was no more than a "love sick fool ". Months after he told his sister that Finn was better off in a coffin than living as a man. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Esther resurrected Finn and made it possible for him to possess a witch named Vincent. Finn is quite skilled in magic as he has overpowered Elijah and Klaus at the same time with hardly no effort. Finn is a member of the Mikaelson Family. Pre-history The Middle Ages Finn is one of the seven children of Esther and Mikael, who were wealthy landowners from East Europe. He was born in the New World when his parents moved there after they lost their firstborn to a plague. Along with his family, Finn lived in peace with the other members of their village, some of whom were werewolves. Each month they hid during the full moon not to be hurt by the transforming wolves. During his childhood, he and his siblings played together many times and had fun with each other, showing their love for each other. Once, when his younger half-brother Klaus didn't come to dinner, Esther questioned her children on his whereabouts. While Elijah refused to tell, Finn gladly told his mother of Klaus's location. Sometime later, Finn retrieved a starling necklace Esther had given Klaus that he had lost. Esther made Klaus thank Finn. When his brother Henrik was killed in an incident during the full moon after he and Klaus sneaked out to see the wolves, their father Mikael had Esther turned them into the first group of vampires (using The Immortality Spell) in order to prevent the tragedy from happening again. However, the object that granted their immortality could also take it away, which was the ancient White Oak Tree. To prevent anyone from making a stake from the tree, the family burnt the tree to the ground. However, they would have other weaknesses including the flowers that grew at the base of the tree, a silver dagger dipped in the ashes of the tree that could neutralize them temporarily and they would always have a constant desire for human blood. During one such feed, Klaus killed a human which triggered a werewolf curse he carried, revealing Esther had an affair with a werewolf. Enraged, Mikael killed his wife's lover and his family, triggering the war between their races that would last centuries. Esther placed a curse on Klaus to prevent him from becoming a true hybrid, as that would make him invulnerable to what harms both vampires and werewolves. In revenge, Klaus attacked their mother, killing her for what he considered betrayal and blamed it on their father. A hundred years after this, Finn eventually met Sage and fell in love with her, to the point of giving into siring her as a vampire, something he considers morally wrong, which would turn out to be true only indirectly as Sage would go on to become ruthless and hedonistic as a vampire, even corrupting Damon Salvatore 1114 Finn reunited with his family in Italy and attended a party held by Alexander, a vampire hunter. He was daggered by surprise during the party. However, when Klaus (unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers and abilities) annihilated the Five, he undaggered all of his half-siblings but Finn, as he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude (which most likely stemmed from Finn's virtuous ways and Klaus' evil ways) Between 12th century - 21st century After Finn was neutralized by The Brotherhood of the Five, his brother Klaus killed them all and undaggered all his siblings except for Finn who disapproved of Klaus' immoral ways, which annoyed Klaus who then decided not to undagger him until their father had been destroyed. Finn was in his coffin for many centuries while his siblings went all over Europe. In Cadriz, Spain 1702, Finn's body was brought on to a ship by Rebekah, as per Klaus' orders as they were fleeing the city because Kol's destructive appetites drew Mikael to the town. At some point they left Europe behind and ended up in a nearby town in America called New Orleans in the early 18th century. The people of New Orleans saw their ship and entered it only to see the coffins of Finn and Kol, their siblings then killed all the humans except for one and told him to help them carry the coffins with their siblings, including Finn. Klaus brought Finn's daggered body with him wherever he moved, keeping it in its coffin. In the early 21st century, Finn's body wound up in the possession of Stefan Salvatore, who wished to use Finn and his siblings' neutralized bodies as leverage against Klaus. After a short while, Klaus reclaimed Finn's and the other coffins. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Season Three Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= In Always and Forever, Finn Mikaelson's coffin is seen along with Kol Mikaelson's as their siblings' ship enters the Americas near the city of New Orleans in the 1700's. His coffin is brought ashore when the ship makes landfall. In ''Farewell to Storyville, Finn is seen in a flashback where his siblings play together and jumps on him, showing them as happy siblings. Klaus later mentions that he was the only one being a victim to Mikael's abuse while his brothers Finn, Elijah and Kol were not. Klaus also mentions that he loved all of his siblings even Finn whom he kept daggered for 900 years in a coffin, because of his judgmental attitude to his half-brother. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Esther resurrected herself by possessing the Harvest girl, Cassie and then she continued by bringing back her favorite son, Finn, putting him in the body of a witch named Vincent. Esther and Finn went to the woods near Mikaelson Mansion, where she was buried. They looked at her tombstone and Finn commented dryly that he hopes she rests in peace. Esther asked him what the fun in that was, telling him that they have work to do. |-|Season Two= In Rebirth, Finn was still in Vincent's body. He escorted and remained close to his mother while she spoke with the werewolves about the threat of Klaus and Elijah. After the meeting, Finn walked with her and spoke about any concerns about his brothers. Esther assured her son that Klaus and Elijah would have a lot more trouble with her this time. Later, Finn used his new identity as Vincent to meet with Camille O'Connell, keeping an eye on her for his mother. After that, he met with his mother and commented on how strange it was to no longer be in a vampire body, saying he'd forgotten what it felt like. His brother Kol arrived, having been brought back and also now in a new body, and Esther told them that they had to prepare for a family reunion. In Alive & Kicking, Finn stood by his mother and little brother as they continued their plans for the city. Esther showed Finn and Kol her plans to create a werewolf army using moonlight rings. Later, Finn watched Kol try and get information on Davina by using a date. When Davina stepped out for a moment, Finn accused Kol of stalling, telling him if he didn't hurry it along, they'd get the information Finn's way. After leaving, werewolves attacked Davina and by extension Kol who was now vulnerable in his new body. Kol later attacked Finn, believing he had gave the werewolves the order but soon learned it was Esther. Kol released Finn and Finn watched as Esther put Kol in his place, not aware that Kol had seen vital information that he was withholding from them. In Every Mother's Son, Finn approached Oliver at the bar, while Oliver was expecting Cassie. Finn gave him a new moonlight ring as a sign that he had really been sent by Cassie. When Oliver questioned Finn, Finn used his newly acquired magic to cause Oliver great pain to put him in his place, possibly forcing him to start to turn as his werewolf eyes started showing. Later, he went to Lenore immediately after his brother Elijah had just left her shop, needing her assistance. Finn brought Lenore to his mother, explaining to her that Kol was still tracking Davina and wouldn't be making it to the dinner she had invited Klaus and Elijah to. Esther explained that Finn's knack for persuasion was needed at the dinner so he should have the newly recruited Oliver torture Lenore. Finn assured her that he had made all the preparations for the dinner. Finn then gave Oliver his instructions to "persuade" the stubborn Lenore to talk. That night, Klaus and Elijah prepared the dinner that Esther had set up. Finn arrived before his mother, approaching his brothers. Neither of them immediately recognized him in his new body until he began to chastise Klaus for how he used to be as a child. Klaus was able to deduce it was Finn from his words but Elijah remained confused until Klaus spoke Finn's name. Finn then joyously told them to begin the dinner. While the three brothers waited for their mother, Klaus condemned Finn for his previous treachery. Finn explained that the dinner was to celebrate his return, having spent 900 years in a box before being killed. He then dryly asked Elijah and Klaus about their contributions to society over the last thousand years, then stating that they hadn't contributed much besides making a path of destruction through time. When asked about the extra seat at the table, Finn told them that Kol had also been brought back by their mother. When Klaus spoke out that Kol would never follow their mother, Finn countered that Esther's argument had even convinced the most wild of the family to join her cause. Finn then questioned Klaus on why he had kept him daggered for so long and Elijah on why he hadn't saved him. Esther finally arrived, shifting the attention to her. When Klaus and Esther argued over who was responsible for creating the monsters her children had become, Esther jumped from Cassie's body, leaving the dinner. Elijah and Klaus furiously questioned Finn on where she went but Finn used his magic to overpower them. Finn left while they tracked Esther down in her new body where she offered to put them in new non-vampire bodies just as she had done Finn and Kol. Finn later talked with his mother about how she was going to convince his brothers to see the error of their ways and accept the new life they wanted to give them. Esther explained that they'd take everything they loved away from them so they begged her to give them new bodies. In Live and Let Die, Finn continued to keep an eye on Cami, posing as her therapist. Later, he argued with Kol over their respective missions that had been assigned to them. Finn then went to the werewolves that were under his mother's control and brought with him new recruits, all of which were boys and teenagers who were untriggered werewolves, wanting them to murder and be triggered to make his mother's army grow even more. Later, when Elijah slaughtered dozens of werewolves to help the children escape, Finn arrived and hurt Elijah with his magic. Elijah fought back, ready to snap his brother's neck but was suddenly impaled through the back by their mother, who used her magic to disable Elijah. They then captured him. Personality Human Early in his life, before becoming a vampire, Finn was the most obedient of the Mikaelson children. He was incredibly loyal to his mother, doing anything he could to be a good son, even at the expense of his siblings at times. Original Vampire Out of all the Original Vampires, Finn was shown to be the most moral, even more than his brother Elijah. Calm and quiet, Finn was ashamed of what his bloodlust had driven him to as a vampire. However, it is unclear how open about his feelings he had been about this with his family at first; Klaus had apparently daggered Finn for being too judgmental about their vampiric actions, (it was later revealed that Klaus didn't daggered him, a member of The Brotherhood of the Five did, but Klaus left Finn daggered as he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude), but later on, after being undaggered, Rebekah didn't believe Elijah when he said that Finn hated being a vampire so he may not have been open about it outside of Elijah, Klaus and Esther. The only time it was said that he had put his morality against his vampire ways aside was when he turned his lover, Sage, but later said he regretted letting his love for her overtake his values. He was later seen shocked when Sage revealed that she's turned others (i.e. Troy) since she last saw Finn. It was this self-loathing as a vampire that made Finn want to go along with his mother's plan to wipe out her children and therefore, every vampire on the planet though its unknown if either of them knew of the consequence of killing an Original. He was willing to be the sacrifice in her spell that would turn all of her children human again before killing them, explaining that his mother was releasing him from an eternity of shame. Despite the failure of this plan, he told Klaus that he would be more than willing to try to sacrifice himself again when the time came. However, once he reunited with Sage, he put aside his hopes of his mother ending his suffering and decided to live life with Sage. This new mindset didn't last though, as he was killed soon after his change of heart. Witch A year after his death and with the birth of his niece Hope Mikaelson, his mother saw an opportunity to resurrected herself along with Finn, who had always stood by her side, and they seem to be going forward with an unknown plan. Finn's loyalty to Esther remains intact, following her orders with precision and without question. While still quite rigid in personality, Finn is shown to be somewhat more at ease now that he's no longer a vampire, though comments that he forgot how it feels to be so vulnerable. Since his resurrection by possessing Vincent, Finn personality has seemed to become darker as he has been shown to be more willing to harm others to prove a point or to 'persuade' someone to cooperate or side with Esther, even ordering Oliver to torture a witch to cooperate with him. No longer being a vampire and in a form he is more comfortable with, Finn is a bit more outspoken than he was as a vampire, letting his emotions be seen more while still maintaining an overall reserved demeanor in comparison to his siblings. Physical Appearance Finn is a handsome Original vampire who appears to be somewhere between his twenties or thirties, given the time he was turned into a vampire by his mother. When first awakened from being neutralized for 900 years, Finn still had the style of that time period, with long hair and adorned in the centuries old clothing, wearing a dark green tunic and pants in the fashion of the 1100s. Shortly after his return, he cut his hair to where it was still a bit longer in length than his siblings and usually slicked out of his face, much like Elijah's hair was during his time attempting to stop Klaus from becoming a hybrid. Finn was seen wearing dress shirts covered by gray dress coats, keeping an air of aristocracy about him though not to the extent of Elijah's dress style. Finn almost always had a severe, stern expression pasted on his face, rarely smiling while around his family, but becoming more friendly looking once he met Sage again. After returning from the Other Side, Finn's spirit was placed inside the body of the witch, Vincent, taking on all of his physical features as his own. Even with a new body, Finn retained his style of attire. Powers and Abilities As an Original Vampire, Finn is considerably stronger and faster than that of any non-original vampire. Finn possesses all vampric abilities, with the addition of being able to compel any non-original vampire. Unlike the rest of his siblings, Finn's combat skills have never been shown. Since Rebirth, Finn has lost all his Original Vampire powers and abilities, due to taking over the body of Vincent Griffith and taking all of Vincent's witch powers and abilities as his own. In Every Mother's Son, he was shown to be incredibly gifted in magic seeing how he incapacitated Klaus, Elijah and Oliver with ease. Relationships *Klaus and Finn (Sibling Rivalry/Enemies) *Esther and Finn (Mother and Son) *Elijah and Finn (Sibling Rivalry/Enemies) *Rebekah and Finn (Siblings,Enemies) *Kol and Finn (Siblings) *Finn and Sage (Lovers) *Finn and Mikael (Father and Son) Appearances TVD Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''The Murder of One'' TO Season 1 *''Farewell to Storyville'' (flashback only; as child) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' (Resurrected, possessing Vincent) TO Season 2 *''Rebirth'' (possessing Vincent) *''Alive and Kicking'' (possessing Vincent) *''Every Mother's Son'' (possessing Vincent) *''Live and Let Die'' (possessing Vincent) Name *"Finn" from the old Norse meaning "person of Finland". Trivia *It is said by Elijah that Finn was neutralized for over 900 years, making him the longest neutralized Original Vampire. *In The Five, it was revealed that all the Originals were daggered by The Five in 1114. That's about 900 years ago and Finn was daggered ever since after Klaus Mikaelson refused to undagger him, sick of his judgmental attitude. *Of all the Originals, Finn can be considered the noblest, most virtuous, and most moral. **Despite being the most moral, Finn is quite ruthless when obeying his mother Esther's orders. He had no problems torturing Lenore, Oliver, sending werewolves at Davina, and supports his mothers plan to trigger teenage werewolves curses to make them soldiers for Esther, this change in personality is similar to Mikael who was depicted in a more positive light on The Vampire Diaries. ** Another explanation is that while moral, Finn was still a viking and only had 100 years worth of life adapting to the changing times. *In All My Children, Kol speaks about Finn as Esther's "favorite son" - to which Esther replies that "(his) brother knows virtue ''(Kol) ''cannot even imagine". *Finn is the second Original destroyed by a White Oak Stake. The first was his father Mikael. *Finn was the first of Esther and Mikael's children to die as a vampire, as Henrik and the first born died as humans. *Initially, Finn wanted to die to avoid living as a vampire, but after finding Sage, Finn agrees to continue to live. Unfortunately, he and his entire bloodline were destroyed in the same episode. **Something very similar happens in Season Two of TVD, when Damon wants to die, but Stefan convinces him to continue to exist. The same thing happens with Stefan and Elena in Season One. **Finn wanted to die not only because Klaus would've died since they were all linked, but also because he despised being a vampire, claiming it as an eternity of shame. He chose to give up his death wish as soon as he was reunited with Sage. *Finn was neutralized twice: **By The Brotherhood of the Five in 1114, in The Five. **By Alaric Saltzman (via Kol), in All My Children. *Finn had never had any direct interaction with Damon Salvatore, Caroline Forbes, Tyler Lockwood or Jeremy Gilbert. However, his lover, Sage, had had extensive interaction with Damon. *Klaus has repeatedly stated how he found Finn more interesting lying in a box than he was as a man, rudely referring to his brother as "a lovesick fool" and a "dullard". *Like his father, Finn was dead before the fire from the White Oak Stake burnt away his flesh. This was different for his younger brother, Kol, who was killed by the flames the stake produced, managing to run a few feet aflame before dying. *Due to Finn's own self-disgust of vampires, he may have been on good terms with his father Mikael, who had similar views. *Out of the Original Vampires, Finn has had the least amount of on-screen appearances. *Unlike his siblings, Finn's neutralized body was never shown in its coffin on-screen. *Finn never spoke directly to his brother Elijah on-screen. He also has never been shown in any scenes with Mikael as of yet. *Out of all known vampires, Finn was dormant the second longest, at nearly 900 years. He was second only to Silas, who had been desiccated for 2000 years. *Of his family, he was closest to his mother, however, given her desire to end all vampires, and Finn's own self loathing, this may have been solely due to his own self hatred. *Finn is the only Original Vampire who has not shown his face or his vampire fangs. *Finn is the second Original Vampire to be ressurected. The first being his father, Mikael. Kol is the third. *In flashbacks, it was shown that Finn had a close relationship with his siblings. It could be that at the time when they were humans, Finn loved his younger siblings and was caring towards them, but after they were turned into vampires, he distanced himself from them, seeing that they became monsters. * Finn and Mikael are the only Original Vampires not to be daggered by Klaus. *He was brought back to life by his mother to posses a witch named Vincent. *Michael Narducci compared Finn to the Norman Bates, the main character of the film Psycho and the TV series, Bates Motel. This is due to Finn and Norman's shared closeness with their mother and both of their needs to obey and try and please her to a disturbing degree. Tropes *And I Must Scream - Shared with family. When an Original is daggered, it leads to immediate desiccation. Also when the daggers are removed, the awakening is rather painful as well. Quotes :Finn (to Klaus) "You're staying behind." :- Bringing Out The Dead ---- :Finn (to Elena): "If you want to see my mother...you'll have to be alone." :Finn (to Esther): "When it is time, I will be ready to die." :Finn (to Esther): "You're not having second thoughts, are you?" :Finn (to Esther): "You're doing the right thing, mother." :- Dangerous Liaisons ---- :Finn (to Abby): "My mother's released me from an eternity of shame. It's not a sacrifice, it's a gift." :- All My Children ---- :Finn (to Klaus): "I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead." :Finn (to Klaus): "Oh, bother someone else with your hollow charm, Niklaus." :Finn (to Rebekah): "You're siding with him? Rebekah, he stored us in boxes!" :Finn (to Sage): "I’m truly awed by the evolution of mankind." :Finn (to Sage): "Exactly Sage, I turned you. My passion overtook my morals." :Finn '(to Sage): ''"To living life." :- ''The Murder of One '' ---- :Finn (Possessing Vincent)' (to Esther): ''" May you rest in peace." :Esther (Possessing Cassie) '(to Finn): ''What's the fun in that. Come along, we have much to do." :Finn: '(to Esther): ''"Yes, Mother." :-''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Videos The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Klaus & Finn "You won't be able to see me dead because if i die you die" The Vampire Diaries Sage and Finn catch up-"The Murder Of One"-(3X18) Vampire Diaries 3x18 - Finn Dies Gallery The Vampire Diaries |-|Season 3= 130-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 131-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 132-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 133-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 134-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 155-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 156-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 172-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 173-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 180-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 197-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 172-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 016-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 065-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 067-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 068-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 069-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 070-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 075-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 076-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 116-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 117-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 119-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 120-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 166-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 161-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 168-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 226-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 228-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 230-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 231-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 232-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 233-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 238-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 239-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 244-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 245-tvd-3x14-dangerous-liaisons-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 066-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 067-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 069-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 094-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 095-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 096-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 098-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 099-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 100-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 108-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 138-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 141-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 142-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 146-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 147-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 151-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 164-tvd-3x15-all-my-children-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 001-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 003-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 004-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 005-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 006-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 007-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 008-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 010-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 012-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 014-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 015-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 017-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 018-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 019-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 023-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 025-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 027-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 028-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 031-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 034-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 037-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 040-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 041-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 043-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 046-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 047-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 056-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 059-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 060-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 061-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 062-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 063-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 065-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 108-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 109-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 110-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 111-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 112-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 113-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 114-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 115-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 116-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 117-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 119-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 120-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 121-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 122-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 125-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 126-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 127-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 128-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 129-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 130-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 131-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 132-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 133-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 136-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 137-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 141-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 142-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 143-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 144-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 145-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 146-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 147-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 148-tvd-3x18-the-murder-of-one-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg 1000px-Finn kol 07.jpg Esther finn 06.jpg Finn 12384.jpg Finn kol.png Finn The Murder of One 384.jpg Finn.jpg Finnsage.png TheOriginals.jpg Tmmo 29.jpg Tumblr lz93daUqLi1rn4805o2 250.jpg Vd 14 08.jpg VD3X14DL1.jpg The Originals |-|Season 1= Screen Shot 2014-03-11 at 9.34.00 PM.png 293.gif the-originals-esther-dw.jpg The-Originals-1x222.jpg|Esther and Finn. Vincentfinn.png|Finn Mikaelson in Vincents body. |-|Season 2= The Originals - Episode 2.01 - Rebirth(f).jpg|Finn and Esther in new promo stills. Casper 2x03.jpg|Finn Mikaelson, with a new har cut. The-Originals-2x02-Inside-the-Episode.jpg References See also It:Finn Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:The Originals Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Vampires Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Male Characters Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Witches